


Streaks

by Seisebby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Rough Sex, M/M, crying but its not sad lmao, it's not super explicit tho, maybe like one explicit line idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seisebby/pseuds/Seisebby
Summary: Lud likes it when Arthur's eyeliner runs during sex.Tiny unrevised ficlet to just get ideas on paper/myself back into the swing of writing





	Streaks

The first time it happened, it had been a complete accident. Ludwig knew that Arthur liked to get rough. But, when he was practically shoved down Arthur’s throat, perhaps it had been a little too much, a little too soon. Either way, black smudges were visible along Arthur’s lash line, a few small trails going halfway down his face. Ludwig, as sweet as he was, immediately stopped everything, worried he had gone too far. His boyfriend, however, swore it was fine, and as guilty as Ludwig felt about the whole thing he couldn’t help but notice how those black lines looked on Arthur. They continued after a small break, but Ludwig was much more careful now.

The second time it happened, Ludwig tried to tell himself it was just another accident, though the tiny voice in the back of his mind swore otherwise. He was in bed afterwards with Arthur snuggled up against him, thinking back on the event. He’d made the decision- consciously or not- to push himself just a little further. To actually make Arthur cry, to actually cause those wet black lines to appear once again. He sort of felt bad about it, that such a thing turned him on. He didn’t want to just ignore the fact, though. Ignoring it wouldn’t make it go away. 

The third time, Ludwig was waiting in his bedroom, idly messing with the hem of one of his bedsheets to pass the time while Arthur was gone. When the Brit returned Ludwig stopped, instantly spotting the difference.  
“Did you… Put on eyeliner?” He asked after a brief pause, Arthur idly capping the black pen-like item in his hands and smiling slyly.   
“You seem to enjoy it enough when I do,” He hummed, climbing up onto the bed and over Ludwig with what almost seemed like a predatory shine to his gaze. “Go on, choke me ‘till I cry. I know you can.”  
Ludwig could, and did.

After that, Arthur put on eyeliner for sex whenever he felt like it. Never the waterproof stuff, that was useless when it came to situations like this. Sometimes he’d been wearing it just throughout the day, or he showed up for sex with it already on, and sometimes he excused himself to the bathroom to put it on before they got down and dirty with each other. Some days, though, they went without it entirely. Often it was because they wanted more of a slow, gentle session, but there were days when they were just too hot and bothered to deal with putting it on beforehand. It was sort of an unspoken thing between them- Ludwig liked it when Arthur’s eyeliner ran, and Arthur liked pushing Ludwig and giving him incentive to be as rough as he could be.

The next time Arthur came over, Ludwig looked up from the bed, about to say something but closing his mouth after a second. Arthur got up and kissed his cheek, and then Ludwig actually did speak.  
“Arthur?” He started, feeling a growing heat across his face. “Could you, ah, put eyeliner on today?” Arthur just smiled, kissing him again.   
“Of course, babe,” He stood again, bare skin pale in the dim light coming through the window. “I’ll be right back.”  
Ludwig, as embarrassed as he was, couldn’t wait. When Arthur returned, he climbed over Ludwig's form and kissed him, nearly pressed up against his body.  
“Let’s see how much of this you can get off of me.” Arthur teased, and as much as Ludwig tried, he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Arthur right then to shove him into the bed.   
Maybe he could get used to enjoying this sort of thing.


End file.
